Rescue tools known as "Jaws of Life" (registered trademark) type devices are specialized tools used by various rescue personnel such as police, firemen, and paramedics generally for the purpose of extricating accident victims from vehicles whose exits have been rendered inoperable. These tools require spreading and closing forces for opening or ripping apart inoperable doors or for cutting through relatively thick metal layers. Pushing and pulling forces of 7,000 to 15,000 pounds at the tips of these tools are considered to be normal for the proper operation of such tools. In the past, in order to achieve such high forces, the tools have been almost exclusively hydraulic and powered by gasoline engines, for example as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,249.
With self contained hydraulic and gasoline units, the tools are somewhat portable for use under the adverse conditions that are commonly encountered during the rescue of accident victims. However, many of these "portable" units weigh in excess of 200 pounds. Furthermore, many of these "portable" units require at least two persons for operation and/or transport since they have separated power and operation units.
Some tools, such as the ones described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,862, are designed as separate jaw elements for use with various available powered inputs such as pneumatic or hydraulic pumps or electric motors which drive threaded actuating elements. Though these tools, and others, are described as being powered by an electric motor, most devices are powered by gasoline or other fuel operated devices which provide the requisite driving power in a portable fashion. Electric power sources are not readily available in most emergency situations and portable batteries have not been considered capable of providing the requisite torque for effective operation of such devices.
As a result of the widespread use of hydraulic systems with fuel operated powering, as a general proposition, many of the existing tools also require constant costly maintenance of various components in order to maintain effectiveness.
The major drawbacks for most hydraulic system tools include the inability to generate full tip spreading force at the time of the initial spreading application, the time at which such forces are needed most. Also, gasoline powered hydraulic devices are very noisy and, because of fuel containment exigencies, require special transport compartments. Other major drawbacks of fuel operated power units include the detrimental susceptibility to environmental conditions including explosive atmospheres and inclement weather. A gasoline powered unit is dangerous to operate under many accident conditions, especially where speed is required in the act of saving one or more victims from the imminent harm of spreading flames.
In view of the above, it would be both novel and desirable to provide a portable rescue tool which operates off electric power and which comprises a clutch mechanism for orienting high torque spreading and/or cutting motion that is produced by the portable rescue tool in a plurality of possible directions with respect to the portable rescue tool.